Being Saved
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Bulla was helping Bulma when a device failure sent her further into the past, now she must try to find her way home. But her presence there may not be such a bad thing.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Z.

**Author's Note-**I know that there are a lot of these types of stories out there right now. But this one doesn't include anyone going back to the time of the Saiyans…I swear. Review when you're done and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

**Nightmares…**

Bulma stood up after hours of sitting in her lab working on a new invention. Bulla walked in holding a cup of coffee and a breakfast bar.

"Here I thought you might need this" She put both on the desk.

"I finished it" Bulma said picking up the coffee and taking a giant gulp.

"What is it?"

"It just happens to be a smaller time machine"

"Okay, now here's a question for you, what for?"

"What for? I'll tell you what it's for…I…so if something like the androids ever occur again then we don't have to worry about building one then."

"Whatever" she started to leave.

"Wait! Bulla, I have a favor to ask of you, you see I Haven't tested it yet, and well…"

"Oh no mom forget it, have Trunks do it"  
"Come on, please if you do we can go shopping"

"Fine but only because that means I don't have to go with dad"

"Great, the design is simple just pin this to your hip and the watch to your arm, punch in the day month and year you want to go to, then press this here and off you go"

"Bulla followed the instructions she was given then pressed the button to activate the machine. She felt her body being pressed together and she felt weightless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A girl sat alone in a dark room, a mans voice played in her mind "Why do you bother trying, you are useless, nothing but trash!"

"No, no I'm not"

"Stop trying to be something, you are not gifted, not anything in this world so stop pretending!"

Tears rolled down her face as she hugged herself closer. "I am nothing, I can not help anyone"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sky opened up and Bulla fell from the hole. She saw as mountains came closer and closer to her but she didn't react soon enough and hit the top and tumbled down. Finally she stopped and lay unconscious on a ledge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girl listened as she heard two voices yell outside her door, they seemed to come from down the hall, towards the other bedroom. She could tell that now wasn't the time to leave her room. She got blamed for their problems every time they fought and this time would be no different. Before she fell asleep she prayed for the same since she was able, for God to take her away from this world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulla opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and her whole body felt sore. _"Am I dead?_ She tried to move but as she sat up she felt dizzy.

"You shouldn't move your injures are serious but it's good to see you up" she was pushed softly back onto her pillow.

"I'll be right back, let me get you something to eat"

Bulla closed her eyes again and tried to get them to refocus. _"If I'm not dead then where am I?" _She heard someone walk back in, she forced her body to sit up again, and this time the stranger helped to up. She turned to see who it was and was shocked with her discovery. "Gohan?!" she questioned herself, almost unsure if her mind was working properly.

"Huh, do I know you?"

_Oh man did I say that out loud, how far back did I go anyway I just wanted to go back to yesterday, he looks my age?_

Quickly she forced her mind to come up with an answer.

"I've seen you around school"

"Oh okay, so what's your name?"

"It's Bu…Belinda"

"Are you from around her or closer to the school?"

Now she started to panic, how was she suppose to answer him when she couldn't tell him she traveled through time?

"I…I don't remember"

"How do you not remember where you're from?"

She looked behind Gohan to see a little mini Goku standing in the doorway.

_Oh my God …Goten was so cute when he was younger_. Gohan turned and faced Goten, "Goten it's not nice to ask questions like that especially after all our friend here has been through"

"Oh sorry" he walked in and got a closer look at Bulla.

"It's okay"

He introduced himself than gave her a giant son grin'. He started asking questions but before he could get his answers a woman entered and told him to be quiet.

"Gohan told me you were up how are you felling?"

"Alright I guess, I could be worse."

"You got lucky that Gohan found you on his way home from school or you could be dead"

Gohan whispered something in his mother's ear.

"Well if that's the case then you're more then welcome to stay here until your memory returns or we found out who your parents are"

She ushered everyone out to give her some rest. Bulla didn't want to stay she wanted to find her teleporter and go back home. She looked at her wrist and saw it was missing she jumped out of bed and started searching the room for both pieces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I think that's good enough for a first chapter. Please R & R I'll try and update soon if I can and if you want me to._


	2. In Living One

Chapter 2

**In Living One…**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own z

Sun hit Bulla's eyes, she tried to make it stop but the sun won and she woke up. She sat up and realized that there were covers and pillows on the floor.

_Great me being here kicked Gohan out of his own bed now I feel badly. _Following the smell of food she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Gohan and Goten were sitting and Chi-chi was standing by the stove cooking. "Hey you're up" Goten started bouncing up in his chair, "How do you feel?"

"I feel better, sore but better" "That's to be expected, glad to hear your better though, oh yeah I was wondering if you would like it if I showed you around later, I mean show you the town and things, maybe it could help" "Yeah I would love that but I can't go anywhere like this" she looked down she wasn't wearing a long t-shirt and really baggy pants, they were on the verge of falling. "Oh yeah sorry about that, you see your clothes were kinda…um depleted and I grabbed the first thing I saw from my draw" _Oh great my best friends father saw me half naked, not to self kill my mom when I see her_ suddenly it dawned on her she was fruitless in finding the little time machine yesterday. "Oh Belinda before I forget follow me" Gohan got up and walked to the laundry room and picked up her old clothes. He turned around holding the shattered remains of her only way home. "This was attached to you when I found you; in pretty bad shape." She was handed the device, a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head, "Thanks…Gohan" "Your welcome I guess but what is it?"

"My way home" she whispered to herself. "What" Gohan asked baffled and confused by her statement. Bulla quickly realized what she said and tried to fix her mistake. "What I meant was that I could probably get my memory back if this wasn't broken" Before the conversation could get any worse for her Chi-chi called them for breakfast. As Gohan walked ahead Bulla fought to hold back the tears. _Now how am I going to get home this just great, I'm stuck in the past._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"No, stop, don't touch me!"

"Come back you've been a bad girl you need to be punished" A man was running holding a belt ready to whip her with it. She ran out the door and into the woods, once safe she stopped and caught her breath. Slowly she worked her way to the only safe heaven for her, school. There no one hit her or abused her out of anger, if she could she would never leave its safe walls. Reaching the school she wiped away her tears and walked inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Gohan left for school Goten went to hang out with Trunks leaving Bulla alone with Chi-chi. Bulla stood in the doorway while Chi-chi searched for a box of all her old clothes. Scaling the room she found pictures on top of the main dresser and more on the mirror hung behind it. Bulla was examining one of them when she felt Chi-chi come besides her. "That picture was the last picture taken with Goku in it." She turned and looked at her, "Goku?" "Oh that's my husband; he was killed fighting Cell a few years back." Chi-chi seemed to space out for a moment before coming back to reality. "Oh yeah I find it, here go through it and see if something fits." Bulla took the box and dug stuff out all the while wondering why he was alive in her time and not this one, maybe she changed history by coming this far back? Changing into a new outfit she cleaned up her little mess and ran downstairs to see what Chi-chi was doing. "Anything I can help you with?" "No, not really I'm just doing little things, besides you're a guest and you could probably use the rest your injuries won't heal if you don't let them" "Okay I guess" with that she ran up to Gohan's room and sat at his desk trying to see if she could repair the time machine.

A few hours later she still was no where, getting fed up she pushed it aside and walked outside to get some fresh air. She walked around to the back of the house and sat on a tree stump. She started crying suddenly she was home sick, a sense of dread hit her when the thought of never being able to go home again hit her. "You okay?" She was so lost in her tears she never even felt Gohan come home from school. He saw her crying and sat next to her. "Hey don't cry it will be okay" "No, it won't I'll never be able to go back home again"

"Don't say that your memory will return I promise, just give it time it's barely been a day I bet once your injuries start to heal your memory will come back if only a little at a time"

"If only it was that simple" she whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing forget it"

They sat quietly for a little bit when suddenly Gohan jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Follow me I want to show you something that if nothing else might brighten your mood." The two walked into the woods, Bulla trying to figure out where she was being lead to. "Gohan where are you taking me?" "It's just up ahead" They walked into a clearing the grass was green and lush a river flowed between the clearing and the base of the mountains. "It's so pretty" Gohan let go of her hand as she walked around taking in the beauty. Gohan crashed to the ground and looked up at the sky. Bulla lay next to him; he was right this place did lift her mood but then again how could it not. She sat up and looked at him, he had his eyes closed. Looking at him it dawned on her how much he was like his father, just the air around them made everything so cherry and peaceful. "Gohan, I'm …sorry to hear about your father" he opened his eyes and sat up." "Thanks but its okay knowing that he died trying to protect his family and friends" "Yeah I guess but still it's sad"

"Yes and no my father was always so happy that when I think about him it's hard to be sad, if that makes any sense"

"A little bit" Bulla looked out over the water, Gohan still looked at her. "That dress…it fits you nicely" She turned and blushed a little, "It's your mother's she has good taste in clothing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girl waited as long as she could be going home. She left she saw the city in which her school lay. So many times she thought about running into the city never going home, but she couldn't. Where would she run to? She had no money to stay somewhere and no friends to offer her protection, It's not liked she minded having no friends, she liked it like that, She never had to worry about her friends asking why they couldn't come over to her house or why she worse long clothes, even in the hot weather. Taking a deep breath she entered the woods and walked home.

Sneaking in the house she went to her room and took off the hoodie she had on, Bruises, scares, burns marks, on her back burned as the material of her clothes rubbed against it. Hearing a car door close she ran downstairs to make sure she was at the door to take her father's things or face the punishment later. Not saying a word she put away his things then started making dinner, her mother came home a little while later she never knew she came in. The mother stared at the girl then walked away. She stopped cooking and sat down. She knew the real reason why she could never leave, her mother hurt her as well, but it was only really when the father was mad, and as long as her mother stayed so would she.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_This is so over due I feel bad I've had it written for months but never felt like typing. I already started the next chapter so hopefully I can finish writing it and then type and update soon. I make no promises though. Anyway thanks for the reviews I really love them all and hope you continue to enjoy Being Saved._


	3. And Seeing One

Chapter 3

**And seeing one**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

Bulla stared at the ceiling of her hopefully temerity home thinking about to repair the time machine. Slowly the thought she tried to stop crept to the front of her brain, what if she couldn't get home, what if the past was her new home? She shook her head trying to erase the thoughts she had to stay positive, "I'll just treat this like a sleepover, a learning experience, yeah that's it" She said to herself as she walked into the bathroom and got ready to shower. At breakfast she told everyone her plan "I'm going to school with Gohan, I feel great and I better start picking up my life where it left…well sort of anyway" Gohan smiled and gave a "cool" nob at her. Bulla looked at Chi-chi "ma'am I think I let my grades drop enough by not showing up, besides going there some of my memory should hopefully return"

"Your right but I feel like your rushing things which might do more harm then god."

"I know and I thank you for your concern" After eating, Bulla jumped on the back of Gohan's bike and headed to school.

He showed her where to go to get a new schedule and then left her so he could get to class. She walked in the office and told everyone that she was a new student, quickly creating some fake information. She was relieved to find out that she was placed in Gohan's English free from the worry she ran up the stairs and started to create a life in the past. When she walked into English she spoke to the teacher and quietly explained she was new and didn't want to meet the class. Gohan had saved her a seat by him and tried to help her "catch up" or "relearn" the work. She knew she would have to try hard to make sure that her two stories never crossed paths.

At lunch she sat next to him, and looked around. First glance she knew that time would never change the seating arrangement of a lunchroom, cheerleaders sat together, jocks, Goths, you name it and they were somewhere all hurtled together. Her eyes wondered to a table where one lone girl sat. Her eyes stared blankly into spare. "Who's that?" "Who's who?"

"He turned around to look. "Who is that girl sitting by herself?" "Oh her I don't really know she is always quiet and doesn't do anything after school." "What's her name?" "I don't know she isn't in any of my classes I don't think"

"Fine then I'll go ask her" Gohan watched as Bulla got up and walked over. "Hi, there can I sit here?" The girl looked up surprised; she motioned for her to sit. "Hi, my name is Belinda, I'm kind of new here, and so what's your name?" "My name is Ushina Nozomi, you can call me Ushina for short" Bulla was dumbfounded at the name "You don't have to answer this but who named you?"

"My parents why?" "I was wondering" "um okay" After that Bulla watched as she went back to staring off into the distance. The bell rang and they got up and walked off, she met up with Gohan and they walked to their next class. "So what did you find out?" "Her name is Ushina Nozomi; Gohan doesn't that sound like an odd name to give your child?"

"Maybe their not from around here or maybe it's from someone else in the family"

"That's not what I meant, Gohan do you know what her name means or stands for?"

He stood outside the classroom door and thought the name didn't sound like something he knew.

"No sorry I guess I fail at names "

"Well for one thing her last name means hope and her first name I'm pretty sure stands for lost"

"Wait, isn't lost _Ushinawareta, _I mean it's different"

"Wow and here I was thinking you had brains Gohan, she shortened it, duh, I mean think about it her name would barely fit on anything…"

"Okay, okay I get what you're saying but there really isn't much we can do"

"Yeah, okay see you later"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ushina walked to class alone, surprised that someone sat with her, there was something odd about her, she felt safe. It was like an aura of calm came over her, she figured it had something to do with Belinda's personality. Her only hope now was that she didn't try to get to close to her; she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She was scared of what her parents would do if someone came home or even called her house just to speak with her. Even the thought scared her; she could or would never be able to forgive herself. No, she wouldn't allow it Belinda might be her "lunch buddy" but that was it, the friendship stopped there.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Finally the dismissal bell went off and Bulla ran out of the doors, one thing she couldn't stand was school. It was so boring every class was the same, sit down take notes; none of the teachers were funny or interesting. "Ready to go?" "Yeah I was waiting for you, you take way to long Gohan" "Yeah okay, Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we aren't going home"

"What?! Where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on it won't take long to get there"

She stood in front of the building mouth hanging open. "I'm not going in there" "Why not they may be able to help you, and there really smart and nice." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. _ Oh crap, what am I going to do, wait I'm not born yet, so I won't have to worry about meeting myself, I wonder what that is like though _

"Knock, knock Bulma you in?" _ Wait I look just like my mom or that's what people say anyway, shit_

The door opened and standing there was a young Trunks, "Hey Gohan what's up?" "Hi Trunks is your mom home?"

"Yeah she's in the lab come on" They walked in Bulla could feel Trunks staring at her, "Oh yeah Trunks this is Belinda, Belinda this is Trunks Bulma's son." An awkward blush covered her face, "Nice to meet you Trunks" They walked into the back and opened the door that separated the house from the lab. "Hi Bulma" they ducked under some hanging metal and walked to the legs sticking out from under a new project. Gohan bent down and stuck his head under "Hey Bulma" "Hey Gohan give me a second okay"

"Ok" He stood back up, Bulma slid out and wiped herself off as she stood up. "Hey long time no see, oh who's this?" This is my friend Belinda"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oh cliffhanger sorry but I need to think of exactly how I want this to play out so I'll stop it here. This hopefully won't taker that long to update. Tennis just ended so then there's just work and school…Well there went my extra time to write. Anyway Read and Review._


	4. Past and Present

**Chapter 4**

**Past and Present**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

**Author's Note- **Thank you all for the great reviews on the last chapter I never expected so many so soon. I hope I can continue to keep you interested.

Bulla stood and looked at the ground while Bulma stared at her. "Hi nice to meet you Belinda, have we met before?" "I don't think so" she said meekly. "Oh, I thought you looked familiar but I guess not." Bulma turned to Gohan, "so what brings you here?" "I was wondering if you could help out my friend here, you see she lost her memory." "Lost her memory, I guess I could try and see what's wrong but I can't guarantee anything." "Okay and here's something I know you'll enjoy" Gohan reached into his backpack and pulled out the broken time machine. Bulla panicked how had he gotten it, if Bulma fixed it then her secret would be blown. "Gohan?!" "I found it on my desk Belinda, and she would be able to fix it for you, you said with it fixed you could probably get back home" She knew Bulma could fix it, she created it time difference or not Bulma would know exactly what it was the moment it was restored. "I believe you Gohan it's just that I was hoping to fix it on my own. I know I can I just need the parts" He didn't understand why she was against Bulma fixing it but he had a feeling he wouldn't get his answer. "Well maybe I can help after all, Belinda why don't you let me see it and I'll get you the parts that are needed, it might be better for you to do this on your own anyway" "Really, thanks mo.. Ma'am" "Your welcome and it's not like its any trouble I mean I have so much extra stuff, getting rid of something won't hurt". After getting most of the parts Bulma packed them in a capsule for Bulla to bring with her. When they were finished Bulma went to talk to Gohan but realized he was no longer in the room. "I'll bet you he is outside sparring, no matter how much his mother hates it that boy will always be a fighter" Bulma said as she walked out of the lab. Bulla followed and walked outside, she could sense it already two people were increasing their energy little by little. Both powers weren't as strong as she was used to but she knew that Goten and Trunks were the ones sparring. "Come on Goten you'll have to do better then that if you want to stand a chance next month!" Gohan shouted from the ground. "What's next month?" Bulla asked as she walked closer. "The world martial arts tournament is next month, there hasn't been one in years, they stopped them about 22 years ago" "Oh sounds cool" When he had gone back to watching Goten, Bulla walked off she couldn't stop thinking about Ushina something just wasn't making sense. _Lost hope a child named lost hope who would do that? _

She ran down the streets of town until she was far enough to fly. She jumped to the sky and then hid her energy to make sure no one could follow her. First she headed back to the school; she wasn't that familiar with the area around Orange High she attended one closer to West City. Woods were next to the school, those were the woods that lead her to the mountains then to Gohan's, and she could try the town and some roads that led out of town. Bulla was about to try the town when a single car came up on what looked like an abandoned road. She stayed up but followed it, she didn't think that anyone would have a house here from the look of the area but she was wrong. The car stopped and a man got out, the house door opened and there she was Ushina Nozomi, Bulla quietly lowered herself to the ground and moved in the house, closing the door behind them. Bulla ran to the window by the door and followed Ushina to the kitchen window she noticed something in the other room and wanted a better look. Ushina was cooking dinner when something shattered in another room. Bulla heard a man shouting from upstairs, she turned off the stove, grabbed a broom and ran upstairs. Bulla flew to a window above her, he was shouting at her, actually yelling at her, she could hear him blaming her for it breaking. "You have to put things so close to the edge and it breaks you don't listen do you?!" she said nothing as she continued to pick up the pieces of glass from the shattered vase. "Answer me when I speak to you damn it!" He grabbed her chin and slapped her across the face. Bulla was trying her hardest not to burst in and save Ushina, she knew she couldn't, but there had to be something she could do she hated watching an innocent girl get hurt. "I'm so sorry Ushina forgive me" she whispered as she flew away as fast as she could. She would find a way to save her and it would happen before she went back to her own time.

Once back in West City she ran back to Capsule Corp. tears were falling and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't her that got hit; she didn't have bruises on her body from being hit so why was she crying? Was it because she felt so helpless, she had the strength to help but she didn't just then, why? Not watching where she was going she ran into someone. As soon as she snapped out of it she was sorry that she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. Because there stood Vegeta completely pissed off that this complete stranger just ran into him, the Prince of all Saiyans. "I…I'm sorry please forgive I wasn't paying attention" "You better be sorry…" he cut his sentence off as he read her ki, he knew he had never seen her before but there was something familiar about it. "Girl who are you?" "My name is Belinda" "Belinda huh, who are you related to?" "Vegeta leave her alone" Bulma walked around the back of the house. "You'll have to forgive Vegeta he doesn't know when to shut up, now come Gohan was just about to look for you dinner's ready." Vegeta was shouting something at Bulma but she tuned him out and kept walking. As far as Bulla could tell Vegeta never felt her energy or not enough to pinpoint that it slightly resembled his own. _ I guess it helps that I'm not born yet because then he would have found out almost immediately, even though the energy level would be different the signature would be the same. _Never before had she been so happy that Trunks insisted that she learn the basics of hiding and flaring ki, because she could make sure that she could do things without everyone knowing.

After dinner Gohan and Bulla decided that it was time to get going. "Now Belinda if you need any help with the rebuilding of that machine just let me, oh and those parts we ordered will take about a week to come in so I'll call you when they do" "Okay and thanks again Bulma" They starting walking down the road, suddenly Gohan put his arm out to stop her from walking. "Gohan what's up?" "I don't feel like taking a car back home" "Okay well I still have your bike in my pocket" "No, that's not what I meant; give me a second" Gohan stood still for a moment then shouted out "Flying Nimbus!"

A golden colored cloud came down from the sky. Bulla looked at it dumbfounded never before had she seen anything like it. Gohan jumped on and held out his hand to her. "This is the nimbus cloud and as long as your heart is pure you can ride it" "How do you know my heart is pure?" "I can just tell, it's something about you" Bulla took his hand and gingerly stepped on the clod, she was surprised that it could hold two people it felt like her feet were touching nothing. "Hold on" she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly as they lifted off the ground. When they were high in the sky he slowly removed her arms. "You don't have to hold on so tightly, you have nothing to fear you won't fall" she looked around everything looked so beautiful and different, when she flew normally using energy she never really took in all that was around her. She looked down and saw the house fly passed them. "Gohan where are we going?" "I forgot there was something I wanted to show you, if we hurry, I still can" Nimbus picked up speed and went past the forest and mountains, a sparkle rose up to greet them. It was the sun's reflection off the oceans surface. The cloud slowly landed just above where sand met surf. "I wanted to bring you here so even if you never get your old memories back you can have new ones." she was speechless, she had never seen the sunset before and she didn't know when she would be able to again, not like this anyway. They sat together and watched the sunset, a beautiful display of color and light. Pictures could never do justice for its beauty.

On the way back home Bulla finally spoke something that had been on her mind since they arrived at the beach. "Gohan thank you, but you must promise me right here and now that you won't fall for me." The demand took him by surprise, "Umm… okay but…" she cut him off "I know what you are thinking and it's not that…listen I can't tell you why just please promise me" "Okay I promise I won't fall for you" There was an awkward silence between then maybe she just risked their friendship, had she read too much into a thoughtful gesture? "Gohan, I'm sorry I hope I didn't just ruin our friendship, I promise one day I will tell you everything."

Questions filled his mind as the gap between them and the house closed but he knew not to ask them, he would wait patiently for the day when she told him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I did it I wrote this chapter and typed it up a lot sooner then I thought. I have to thank everyone that reviewed though because without all the great reviews I never would have done this as fast as I did. So thanks again, FemaleFighter_


	5. Remembering

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Diary Entry

The weeks after my little statement seemed to drag on at first. I know my secret won't stay that for much longer. I just hope that if I tell Gohan he won't tell anyone especially my parents. If they found out about me before I'm born I know trouble will follow. On another note I am getting closer to Ushina I know that if she starts to trust me I can help her. My secret promise to her is that I won't go home until I know she is safe. When I do go back to my time I will catch up with her, the more and more time I spend in this time the more I feel that it was my destiny. I am starting to realize that in my time I don't use my resources like I should I guess that's why people call me a spoiled brat behind my back. I may not flaunt my money but I don't do my part to help people. This is definitely a giant learning experience for me. I never thought having a diary would be such a good thing but I feel that everything is more in focus.

End entry

Footsteps came running down the hall and slowly the door to the room I was in. "Goten come in you don't have to be so polite, this is your room" She pushed the diary under her school papers and got up. "So Goten what's up?" "Nothing I just wanted to ask you something." "I'm all ears" "I was just wondering if you would wanna watch me train for the tournament" "Sure let me get shoes on, I'll meet you outside" Goten ran out smiling from ear to ear, I slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs. Just as I hit the bottom step I could tell he was telling his mom that I was going to watch him. I never realized he got so excited over something so small. He ran outside to warm-up and I finished coming down the stairs.Chi0chi turned to me, a smile on her face. "He gets so happy when he shows someone how to do what he learned Thank you" "It's the least I could do after all you've done for me" Goten ran inside "coming Belinda?" "Yeah I'm coming" she followed him back outside and sat on the grass. He started doing some combos that Gohan had taught him and told him to practice. Bulla realized that he wasn't doing anything too hard and she could spar with him. "Hey Goten want a partner?" He looked at her while in the middle of a handstand. "You want to spar with me?" "I think I can do well against you…I've been taking some defense classes at the high school" She knew there was no such thing but he would never know. "Umm okay I just hope I don't over do it" "Don't worry I can hold my own." She got up and in position, she knew that Gohan would be out all day and wouldn't know and Chi-chi was catching up on her reading so unless they starting causing damage she wouldn't know either. "Ready Belinda?" "Yeah let's do this!" They lunged at each other; Bulla was easily dodging his fists just like she thought. A few times she let her guard down so it wouldn't look so bad. They broke away from each other and caught their breathes. "You're not bad, but my brother could beat you" "Really, I'm not that bad that's great! Hey Goten can you keep a secret?" "Yeah , I can"  
She knew he couldn't but walked closer to him, even if he did tell Gohan there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm thinking about entering the tournament in two weeks" "That's great just wait till I tell Gohan!" she laughed, "No, Goten you can't want to surprise him" "Oh, okay…hey Belinda I have a question" "What is it Goten?" "Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure you can tell me anything" "Okay," he moved closer and made sure no one was by him, "My dad is coming to the tournament" she looked dumbfounded "That's great but how I mean, I was told he was dead" "Oh he is but, he is allowed to come for a day so he is coming to compete" "That is so cool, I bet your really excited!" They talked for a while, Goten explaining everything he knew about his dad, it took Bulla a while to realize that he had never met him before.

They stopped talking when Goten's stomach growled, they laughed at how loud it was before heading inside to find something to munch on. As Bulla was walking inside she felt Gohan getting closer to the house. He had just landed when she turned around. "Hey…Belinda what's up?" "Nothing much, just hanging with Goten" "Oh that's great" he started walking to the woods. "Hey Gohan wait!" He turned his head as she ran to him, "Listen we need to talk, I mean this is nuts. We were having a great time before I opened my big mouth, but I guess I get that from my father" "No, it's okay it's my fault too I mean I have been acting weird as well I guess…hey wait you remember your dad?" "Yeah, but not here" she grabbed his hand and brought him where he took her when she first arrived. "Gohan I …my name is Bulla Briefs, my parents are Bulma Briefs and Vegeta, I have a an older brother named Trunks and the only reason I am here now is because my mother's invention didn't work and brought me here. The machine is almost fixed so I'll be leaving soon and then you can go back to living a normal life." She stopped to catch her breathe when he started laughing, she didn't see anything funny. "I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh it's just this isn't the first time someone has come from the future, actually he hasn't been gone all that long, maybe five years, six at the most." "Oh, who was it do you remember his name?" "How could I forget, his name was Trunks, your older brother" "Why was my brother here?" "Oh to tell us about the androids but I'm not sure if that was _your_ brother if that makes any sense." "I think so, yeah, well anyway since that whole thing is out of the way I want to ask you a favor" "Okay shoot"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ushina looked outside her window, the sunset was beautiful, pink and orange lit up the sky. It was the first time in so long since she actually looked at the beauty of the Earth. She was surprised that Belinda didn't give up when she tried to push her away. "Why, why didn't you run?" She had so many questions to ask her, but for some reason she never did. Was she scared that she might lose her new friend? Friend what an odd word to her, she tried so hard not to have any but yet she gained one so quickly. "Ushina I need you to be patient with me, okay, I'm going to help you I promise, I won't leave until I do…" Those are the last words she said to her before Belinda left school the other day. Did she know? Did she see her scars; did she accidentally say something at lunch? More questions she didn't have answers for. Even though she was still in the same household with the same people, she could be happy because she knew things would be better. A smile came across her face, as the sun set behind the mountains.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay I'm done for now, I had half of this chapter done for ever now but I never felt like finishing it. Hope I gave you a good chapter please R&R, and I hope to update again soon.


	6. Being Saved

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing besides Ushina

**Author's note-**I'm so sorry that this took forever, let me know if your still interested in this story because that will help update sooner.

With Gohan now aware of Bulla's secret she was able to use her abilities more openly. She also informed him about her competing in the tournament which was now only a day away. Both took to the skies, Gohan following Bulla. Today was the day she could finally put her plan into motion. His family and friends were going to meet them at the airport so they could all fly over together. "Gohan over here!" she pointed below to the house behind the trees.

Both waited in the trees for the exact moment. Everything had to be perfect, they only got one chance. Gohan gave Bulla the "all clear" signal when he was all set up and waiting. They weren't waiting long soon you could hear screaming coming from inside.

Ushina was tied to the kitchen table her back facing the ceiling. Her shirt was lifted up, a man stood above her holding an iron. He already got her twice before, her back was red and burning from the heat of the iron. Holding it in his right hand he untied his belt with his left and got ready to whip her on the fresh burns. The Whip came down, you could hear it hit something, Ushina braced for impact but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see the belt wrapped around Bulla's left arm. "Belinda?" She asked in surprise to see her, she closed her eyes and reopened them thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her from all the pain. Bulla grabbed the belt with her hand and sent it flying with the man still attached. He crashed into the living room; Bulla ran to Ushina and untied her. As she grabbed her to lift her up Gohan came in to lend a hand at making sure the father didn't move. He tied him up to a pole in the fireplace. Bulla held on to Ushina as she moved her careful not to hit her back. Once outside she had Ushina grab her neck so Bulla could keep her hands under Ushina's knees and lower backside without fear of dropping her. Gohan followed close behind when they took off incase Bulla needed help. "Belinda, why did you come back?" "Because I promised that I would and I always keep my promises especially to friends." "Thank you Belinda" she said as she dozed off tired from all the pain she felt. Gohan flew up next to her, "here is a senzu bean for her….I guess I'll wait till she wakes up" "Yeah, I'm not sure if she has a fear of heights and I'd hate to see her freak out and hurt herself" "Yea good point" She looked down to see her still sleeping.

They made it just in time to the airport. The plane was just getting ready to board. Ushina stayed close behind Bulla as they met up with all the others flying over. "Hey just in time, we were just getting worried that you miss the flight." "We told you we would be here on time you shouldn't have worried." Bulla moved over a bit to show Ushina. "This is Ushina and she will be joining us for the tournament okay?" "Yea, that's cool, now come on before we do miss our flight" Ushina sat next to the window, then Bulla, Gohan sat next to the aisle. "Belinda?" "Yea, what's up?" "I have a question, what happens next?" "Well let's see you can't go back home because even though your dad was arrested by the cops I doubt you'll want to go back, Oh and don't worry about your dad getting out of jail any time soon, we have enough evidence against him to keep him locked up for a long, long time. As for a place to stay we will find you 

something, do you have any family?" "I have no one, well at least no one I know of" "What about your mother?" "I haven't seen her in week, she went to work one day and never came home I guess she finally decided to get away." "Well don't worry we will find a place for you to stay that is well protected." "Thank you Belinda" Bulla was going to tell Ushina her real name but with listening ears around her she better not, she didn't want history to change any more than it already did. Ushina stared out the window and Bulla talked to Gohan for a while.

The plane landed a few hours later and the group decided to go sign in for the tournament before they went to go get dinner and to check in their rooms. Bulla was taken aback by the fighters, and was surprised that it looked like the one she had gone to when she was little. She couldn't believe she was actually competing, she knew if she was home she wouldn't have. What was with the change? Was her personality changing or did it have something to do with who she was around? Vegeta was always training and a few times he taught her some things but she never had that much interest in it like him or Trunks, or so she thought.

They were finally all signed and ready to go. The group met up with Krillin and everyone else that was competing as well. "Hey guys what's up?" "Nothing much Krillin same old stuff, oh I want to introduce you to two new friends of ours" Gohan said as he pointed to Bulla and Ushina, "Belinda and Ushina, Belinda will be joining us in the tournament" The new group walked down the main walk to the center gates leading out of the arena so they could get food. Bulla, Gohan, and Krillin were all talking when everyone stopped Bulla almost ran into the back of Chi-chi.

"Hey guy, long time no see!"

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I know cliffhanger…but I did this for two reasons. This is a great way to help me transition to what's going to happen next and I was getting tired of writing I didn't want to slack off. Please Review…I would say read but hopefully you did that already and that's how you got to reading this. _

_Femalefighter_


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7  
**Awakening**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing, I can't believe I have to put this

Author's note- I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, it makes me so happy!  Sorry this update took longer than I thought I hope you like it. Oh and Thanks to Alicia, and smallbluecapricorn you both helped create the title for this chapter. (You'll see when you read). I can't believe people outside of the states are reading this, it's awesome!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey guys long time no see" Everyone stared at the person in front of them. "Goku...It's really you?" Chi-chi ran into his arms, everyone could tell how hard the last seven years had been for her. "Hi, Chi-chi, I missed you too." He hugged her tighter, bringing her closer to his body, but without hurting her. They slowly separated, "Hey dad, welcome back" Gohan moved away from Bulla and stepped forward. "Hey Gohan, you look like you've done some training." "A little" Goku looked around at the others, they all slowly said hello. Goten was behind Bulla, too shy to step forward. Chi-chi walked towards them and knelt down to him. "Goten don't you want to say hi to your father, I know he really wants to meet you." He nodded a yes and slowly moved away from Bulla and to his mom. She lifted him up and carried him to Goku. "Hey Goku, there is someone here that wants to say hello" He turned around to face her. "Hey there champ, what's the matter?" "Go ahead Goten say hello" Goku took him out of her arms. "What's wrong Goten are you scared of your old man?" Suddenly a huge smile crossed Goten's face. His dream finally came true after many nights of dreaming, and many stories from Gohan he finally got to meet his hero. As things settled down they decided to finally go eat, the entire way to the restaurant Goten talked about how he was entered in the tournament and how Gohan and Trunks showed him how to fight.

During dinner "Belinda" and Ushina were introduced. She couldn't help but laugh when Goku found out her story and "forgot" about who her parents were, he laughed, he explained himself when the ones around him beside Bulla and Ushina, Gohan was giving him dirty looks for laughing. By the time they were done everyone was laughing, Ushina was so happy to have been able to spend this moment with them. She had never laughed so much or so hard before. She didn't know what happened next and for once she didn't care.

That night everyone was in their rooms, Bulla and Ushina shared a room together. Bulla felt odd not sleeping with Gohan and Goten. It had been months since she started living with them and she liked how the three shared a room, it made her feel so at ease. The two talked for a while, until Bulla was ready to pass out. Ushina walked outside to the balcony outside of their rooms when Bulla turned in for the night. She leant against the balcony's rail and looked at the 

island at night. The view was breath taking; she never thought she would see something like this. She was so taken-in by the view she didn't hear someone walk outside to the balcony next door. "I really miss this" Ushina jumped back, into the corner. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Goku jumped across the gap dividing the two. "Ushina right?" "Yes, sir, that's me, nice to meet you" she bowed her head, as to thank him for the odd aura surrounding him. It was filled with excitement and happiness, nowhere on him did she sense anger or hatred. She felt honored to be in his presence. "Um, okay, if you insist" Both looked over the edge and talked, "Gohan told me your story before, and I'm sorry, no one should have to go through that." "Thank you" "So what happens next?" "I don't know that has yet to be decided but Belinda told me that she would figure something out before the tournament ended." "Okay that's good, Belinda seems like a person you can trust so I doubt she'll go back on her word." After a while Ushina finally got up the courage to ask him something, "Um, did you compete in the cell games?" "Yep, that was me, Gohan was the one that defeated him" "I thought so you looked familiar, and Gohan…really… the same one that saved me earlier is the same person who defeated cell, wow!" she stared out in silence surprised by this new turn of events she never knew Gohan was the boy she saw on TV seven years ago, no one ever mentioned his name when he was fighting and afterwards Hercule was declared the champion so no one cared to even talk to him. "I knew Hercule didn't beat cell, it wasn't possible. I mean sure he fought him first but he was thrown out of the ring in the first five minutes of the fight. I never truly believed that he was the reason we are still living. "Goku started laughing, not for any other reason but because she was probably the only person outside from his family and friends that knew the truth. They talked until she was going to collapse, so they called it a night and agreed to talk more in the morning.

The crowd became pumped at the start of the fireworks signaling the end of the preliminaries and the start of the semi-finals. Gohan, "Belinda", Goku, and Vegeta advanced in the adult completion. Goten and Trunks made it in the junior version as well. The group was waiting behind the ring as Goten and Trunks went head to head. It was extremely close and you knew the victor was only going to win by luck not having more skill.

The first round of the adults started as soon as the workers fixed the pieces of the ring that were cracked from the last fight. During that time Belinda quickly ran to find Ushina in the crowd. She handed her a piece of paper, "your new address I know you'll like it there" "Thank you Belinda, promise me you'll come and visit" "I will, it might take me awhile but I promise we will see each other again." With that she ran back to the others behind the ring leaving Ushina puzzling over her words.

As much as Bulla was excited for her fight she wasn't ready for it. She knew what was coming; it was ones story she had been told when she was growing up. And now being in the 

part of the past where it all started she wished she could change it. Her father stood only a few feet away from her and she could tell that he was already influenced, she noticed the "_M__"_ on his forehead. She felt terrible knowing she had to let history play out and that she would be going "home" soon. Her machine was fixed and fully functional again. After her match she would leave this time. At least she had her memories and her awaiting future, a future that was better for one person. She watched as Gohan went up against his opponent and she was up after him. While he was fighting she got the machine ready to go. It would take ten minutes to warm up before she could leave and she knew that if she waited until Vegeta fought she would never leave and she could change history more.

Gohan won his match and walked off the ring back to the group, the announcer called forth Belinda and her opponent. Someone who had been trained under Hercule, Bulla ran up to Gohan and kissed him; she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring them closer. She broke away but before going she whispered "look for me in the future, don't forget me." With that she ran onto the ring. Gohan stared at her as she ran and said "I will see you later Bulla, I promise I will never forget you." Everyone stared at him in confusion, on the ring Videl stared heartbroken as the guy she liked, liked someone else.

Bulla activated the time machine as she hit the ring; she now had ten minutes before she would leave this time. The gong was wrung and she powered up, she didn't want to wait in case she didn't get the chance. She flipped to the edge of the ring and transformed to Super Saiyan. The transformation was easy to achieve now, all those days of practice were too make this easier. Everyone but Gohan were shocked, only she had showed him during one of their practices. Only he knew how she received this power, Vegeta was surprised at the slight resemblance of her ki signature was too his own, but it was so slight it was hard to place it correctly. He wondered who this girl was and why she had this power.  
"Videl that wasn't what you thought" they met in the middle and their fists connected. "After today he will never see _me_ again, he is all yours, always have and will always be." "Shut up and fight me!" "As you wish" Bulla got behind Videl and kicked her feet out from under her. She then pushed her away. The fight went back and forth for a while neither gaining much advantage. Even Bulla transformed wasn't making much difference, she wondered if it was because her emotions were so scattered right now, or Videl's anger was giving her a giant power boost. The counter on the time machine was getting close to the ten minutes. Bulla had to finish this now, she was out of time…10…she powered up holding nothing back…9…she punched Videl in the face…8…Videl got a gut punch in as Bulla had quickly dropped her guard…7…Bulla got back on her feet and lunged…6…she got Videl backing up…5…Videl jumps over her, Bulla managed to just stay on the ring…4…Bulla creates a decoy blast to get closer to Videl…3…Bulla pulls her right arm back giving it the necessary force to end this match…2…the 

punch connects with Videl's face…1…Videl flies back…0…Videl lands outside the ring. The referee signals the end of the match.

The judges try to call "Belinda" the winner but she has left the match no one can find her. Even though Videl is out of the ring she is declared the victor, because her opponent left the ring before the end of the fight resulting in a forfeit. Everyone behind the ring was surprised by what happened but Gohan, he smiled at this realizing now what Bulla was talking about before, she knew that she would leave after this match. He ran to go help Videl up and lead her back to the others, so they could help treat her injuries. "Hey Videl, do you want to go out sometime? I mean when we get back home of course" She smiled and said "sure. Sounds good, I'm going to hold it to you" "Okay"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I did it I finished this chapter! Chapter 8 will be the end of this story, so sad I enjoyed writing this. I tried to keep this chapter as close to what happened in the show as possible minus Bulla and Ushina. Please let me know how I did, I never saw this episode so I'm only going off the little bits and pieces that I saw. Please Review, thanks. Oh and I got the idea of what Bulla says to Gohan before she starts the fight from a movie, can you guess the movie? I'll give you a hint it was aired for the first time on TV a few months back, it's animated. Okay happy guessing, oh it isn't exact but it's close to it. _

_Femalefighter_


	8. HomeSurprise!

Chapter 8  
Home...Surprise!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A void opened and Bulla landed on her face, the ground was hard and cold, she could hear nothing but faint beeps. She heard what sounded like keyboard typing but it stopped as soon as she heard it. "Oh My God, Bulla!" I was rolled over onto my back; hands touched my face and I felt water droplets on my face. "Bulla, Sweetie can you hear me? It's your mom" Slowly I opened my eyes, hovering over me was my mom, tears ran down her eyes. "Oh mom. It's really you!" I sprang up and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm really home!" "Yes, your home, I'm glad your back, I had gotten so worried, you were gone for so long." "Yea, it's a long story that I plan to tell you but first I have to do something." "Bulla, wh…" Bulla pulled them apart and stood up. "I'll be right back I promise, and then I'll tell you everything" she ran through the lab and out the door to the main lobby. As she rounded the corner she didn't see a women walk out of the employee break room and collided with her. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention" Bulla helped the woman stand back up, "its okay I'm fine, Oh Bulla your home, I'm glad your back your mom has been so worried since you left." "I know, I just saw here I'm glad you're not hurt…" She felt horrible she had no idea who this woman was, now that she thought about it she didn't know anyone that worked here minus a few that worked with her mom in the lab. She quickly glanced at her name badge, _okay she is a greeter, "Ushina _she whispered in a hushed voice, _Oh My God, she has been working here for years then…ever since the tournament and I've never known it_ "Need something Bulla you look flushed?" "No, I'm fine" She hugged her suddenly, "I'm glad you got here safe, I'm sorry I never realized" "Bulla, what are you talking about dear?" "Remember the tournament, you were handed an address to an apartment in West City…." "Yes, but how did you know about that…Oh My God, Belinda, you are her, but how?" "Come with me Ushina I'm going to tell my mom everything, and I think you should know too" Ushina took Bulla's hand and together they walked into the lab.

They sat with Bulma and Bulla explained what happened after she activated the time machine, how she was hurt and found by Gohan, met Ushina at school and how she got the parts to fix the time machine at Capsule Corp. No detail was left out, except the feelings that were forming between Gohan and herself. When she was done Bulla asked Ushina what happened after she left. "Well Videl was declared victor because they couldn't find you, and then Goku and Vegeta took the ring, and well…" she stopped and looked at Bulma, unsure if she should continue. Bulma picked up from there. "Well you know what happened there dear at the tournament and with Majin Buu." "Yea, I do, well it's good to know that I didn't change history too much, so Ushina when did you get here?" "After things settled down and the world wasn't in a state of panic I made my way here, looking for the address I was given. I saw the 

apartment building number and walked in, I thought I was going to live with someone but when I went in I was given the room key and a note that said not to worry about rent or anything, Bulma had arranged me to stay in the room free of charge, and to not worry about being found by people I didn't want to see. I felt bad not paying for anything or helping her any so I applied for a job here and worked nights after school. I graduated from West City High and I now work full time here. Thank you Bulla because of you I was able to escape my father and create a wonderful life."

After they finished talking Bulla walked into her house. Trunks was sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hey Bro, anything good on?" Trunks jumped off the couch at the sound of her voice and hugged her. "Your back little sis, hope you didn't get into too much trouble since I couldn't watch you" he said as he messed up her hair with his hand. "You know Trunks you were cute when you were little what happened?" "No way…how little was I?" he looked at her half shocked half curious. "Let's just say you were this old" She held up eight fingers, "So you were my older, younger sister huh?" "Yep, pretty awesome but I only saw you two, three times so we really didn't hang out." "Yea but that's still pretty awesome, I met you before mom and dad even thought about you" "Trunks, please stop, I so don't need those images in my head." "True" "Oh Trunks, can you do me a favor? Can you not tell Goten about this?" He suddenly looked scared, "Why what did you do?" "Nothing I kind of lived with them for the entire time I was away and if they found out it might get awkward between us and I don't want that." "Sure sis, if you say so." "Okay, since that is taken care of have you seen dad?" "Yea, he's in the gravity room, he's been there since you left…and just between us he's been a mess since the first night you didn't come back…not that he would admit it or anything." "Okay, thanks Trunks"

Bulla ran out of the house and jumped off the balcony, she sprinted to the gravity room and debated if she should knock or not. "Nahh" She pushed the button and opened the door. "What do you want woman?!" "Nice to see you too dad, jeez, I thought you would be happy to see me again." Vegeta turned around to see his princess home again. A half smirk crossed his face as Bulla ran to him and hugged him. She knew he wouldn't break away, but she also knew that he would never have embraced her first. "Dad are you busy I have something I want to show you" She grabbed his hand and they walked to the backyard. "Now I know you've seen this before but now you'll know how." She flipped back a few feet and closed her eyes she focused her energy, it surged around her, she brought her fists up, her hair spiked up. Her eyes shot open as the transformation completed. Vegeta watched her with a shocked looked on his face. Trunks ran on the balcony when he felt the sudden power increase. Bulma saw it from the kitchen, water splattered over her, as she dropped the glass of water she was holding. Bulla felt a little hurt by the reaction Vegeta was giving her, she didn't feel happy and excited to show him anymore. She powered down and got the sudden urge to run away from her father. 

"Alright sis!" Trunks jumped over the rail and ran to her, "That was great now when we spare I can go all out!" He noticed the hurt look on her face, he saw Vegeta turning to walk away. Trunks whispered to her, "don't worry he isn't mad he did the same thing to me when I turned Super Saiyan on him." "Really?" "Yep" She felt a little better knowing that it wasn't her, but she also wondered if it was because he remembered, remembered the day she turned Super Saiyan at the tournament? "I'm going to go talk to him, Trunks okay?" "Go for it" Bulla ran to catch up with him. "Hey dad, wait up!" Vegeta stopped and turned around, "How, how is it possible?" "I found out how to transform while I was practicing for the tournament, I wasn't going to do it, but your blood pumps through my veins, I wanted to show everyone what I could do. "He smiled at her then turned away. "You're too sloppy I'll show you how to do it easier, how to not send your energy off in so many directions and to focus it towards you." She smiled and ran behind him. The two walked in the gravity room, closing the door behind them.

The End

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay I'm done with Being Saved, thanks to SmallBlueCapricorn for your idea of Vegeta's reacton, and Alicia for being my first out of country reviewer that I knew of! :) Thank you everyone that reviewed an I'm writing either a one shot or a short story on what if Gohan found out after Bulla got back. That might be up soon and should be pretty funny...I have to write it first. Thanks again.

Femalefighter


End file.
